1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a credit card reader with thumb print verification means and more particularly pertains to requiring the verification of a thumb print prior to permitting a purchase with a credit card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of thumb print readers is known in the prior art. More specifically, thumb print readers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of scanning a thumbprint are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,608; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,086; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,445; U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,586; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,453; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,194.
In this respect, the credit card reader with thumb print verification means according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a purchase with a credit card.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved credit card reader with thumb print verification means which can be used for permitting a purchase with a credit card. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.